


And Now You Are Back In My Arms

by witchesmortuary



Category: The Bite (TV 1996)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samira is a pillow princess, Shameless Smut, this is filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Elizabeth returns from a business trip and Samira missed her terribly.
Relationships: Samira Nazib/Own Character, Samira Nazib/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And Now You Are Back In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyhesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/gifts).



> This was written after watching The Bite once again. Thanks are going out to Ash for hyping me up because I probably would have abandoned this at some point. I just felt like writing for Samira since there is one Oneshot and nothing more.
> 
> I am planning to make this a series because I have a few more ideas for them.

Samira just finished a meeting when she heard a car stop. She could recognize that engine from anywhere; had learned to recognize it over months and her eyes widened. “I will see you tomorrow, darling. I have...another meeting scheduled.” she quickly excused herself and rushed to the entrance; leaving behind one of her clients.

As Samira entered the lounge, she saw the short blonde hair and crisp purple suit. “Elizabeth!” she exclaimed and ran towards her, throwing herself into the waiting arms.

Elizabeth laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around her as they stumbled back. “Hey, princess!” she said softly and pulled back to kiss her deeply.

At the pet name, Samira blushed furiously and hummed before she cupped her neck. Feeling a hand in her hair, Samira separated their lips and grinned, smudged lipstick all over her mouth. “You’re back early!”

Elizabeth grinned and brushed a black hair strand behind her ear. “I missed you so terribly.” she confessed. “And we finished early.”

The taller woman’s eyes sparkled and she kissed her once again, her tongue brushing against Elizabeth’s lips to ask for entrance.

Samira was pressed against the nearest furniture, a dresser by the entrance door, and she felt the knob of the highest drawer pressed into her lower back. “Let’s go into the bedroom” she whispered against Elizabeth’s mouth.

The blonde hummed and pulled away. She took Samira’s hand and together they walked to their shared bedroom. The raven-haired woman couldn't keep her hands off of Elizabeth and fingered with the holes of her blazer, desperately trying to get it off.

Elizabeth brought their lips together again as she opened the door and together they fell through the door of their bedroom; their lips never once breaking contact. The blazer fell to the floor with a thud and her hands pawed at the white blouse.

Samira felt herself pressed against the wall and groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth’s neck to hold her close, her fingers tangling in the blonde hair.

Elizabeth pressed her leg between Samira's legs, her thigh connecting with her core. "You’ve been wanting this all week didn't you?" the blonde said with a smirk as she gently brushed the black hair behind Samira's ear. The taller woman nodded her head in agreement and moaned at the contact of Elizabeth's thigh, her head falling back against the wall.

“Yes, darling. I- Oohh” the tall woman ground down and closed her eyes, biting her painted bottom lip. She arched her back almost needily. She had been wanting this ever since Elizabeth had left for her business trip. “I missed youu!” she whined at the end when she felt her hands cup her breasts.

The blonde hummed and brushed a thumb over Samira’s hardened nipple, her lips trailing along her jaw. “I missed you too, princess.” The raven-haired woman keened at the pet name, her eyes fluttered slightly. A smirk flickered over Elizabeth’s lips, knowing full well the effect that pet name had on her lover. “Have you been a good girl the last week?”

Samira swallowed and nodded. As good as she could be. She continued to grind against the thigh but whined as the smaller woman pulled her leg away.

“Use your words. Have you been a good girl?” the blonde repeated and gently cupped the drug dealer’s chin to make her look down to her; an expectant smile on her lips.

Samira almost nuzzled into the hand. “Y-Yes. I’ve been a very good girl. The best.” she rushed out, her eyes widened slightly. She had barely found the time to not be one, with a new order coming in and some clients acting up.

Gently, Elizabeth brushed her thumb over the other woman’s bottom lip, making Samira part her lips with a light pant, and smiled. “Of course you were. You are my good girl after all, aren’t you?” At the eager nod, she chuckled. With a light peck, she quickly pulled down the zipper of Samira’s dress and helped her out of it, turning her to face the wall.

At the sight of the missing bra and very lacey panties, she hummed lowly. “No bra? That’s not good girl behavior.” she commented and hooked her finger into the waistband, letting it snap against Samira’s hip bone.

The taller woman gasped and bit her lip. “It would have not fitted the dress and it’s your favorite.” she explained and stepped out of her heels when she felt Elizabeth pick up the dress. She turned on her heels and bit her lip as she watched her fold the dress neatly. “Liz, leave the dress. It’ll be fine.” she began and walked towards the woman, her arms wrapping around the other woman.

Elizabeth chuckled as she placed the dress on the drawer and turned, an eyebrow raised. “It will wrinkle.” she simply stated and let her hands rest on Samira’s buttocks, squeezing the cheeks. Samira sighed and leaned forward to kiss the blonde again but the other woman leaned back slightly. “Up on the bed. Hands and knees.” she ordered with a gentle slap to the raven-haired woman’s arse, emitting a gasp.

With a wide grin, Samira got up on the bed, perfectly positioned herself on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, and looked over her shoulder. She could see Elizabeth’s smirk turn into a grin and shook her ass teasingly.

The blonde hummed and slapped Samira’s ass, laughing when she gasped, watching as her fingers curled in the white bedsheet. She let her hand trail along the waistband of the black panties. “How do you wanna play, Sweetheart?” she asked as she slowly pulled down the material, her knuckles brushing against Samira’s wet folds. “My god you’re dripping.”

The other woman bit her lip and nodded, whimpering in need. “I need you to fuck me, Elizabeth.” she felt fingers in her hair and leaned back, a smile creeping onto her lips before she gasped sharply as her head was tucked back.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, Princess.” Elizabeth spoke, her voice low and close to the raven-haired woman’s ear. The hand not buried in black tresses, ghosted over glistening folds, barely touching.

“Mmhhh...I need you to- aah!” Samira moaned and closed her eyes, her mouth fell open. The blonde dipped a finger into her entrance with a smirk. “F-Fuck” she whispered under her breath. “I need you to f-fuck me.” her voice wavered and another strangled moan ripped through her, her hips bucking against her lover’s hand.

Elizabeth grinned and brushed a few black locks behind Samira’s ear. “Good Girl.” she praised and watched as the other woman shivered and curled her fingers further into the bedsheet. Gently, she tilted Samira’s head by the chin and kissed her, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip. Samira opened her lips and moaned when she felt Elizabeth’s tongue against her own.

As the blonde inserted two fingers into Samira’s sodden entrance, the taller woman moaned against Elizabeth’s mouth and rocked back against her fingers. ``Oh god..´´ she moaned.

A high gasp fell from her lips when she felt Elizabeth’s hand rest on her stretched throat and she swallowed, knowing that the blonde would feel it. “Look at me, princess.” she purred and smiled at her when their eyes locked.

Samira groaned with every thrust, forcing her eyes open to look at the blonde. She let her mouth fall open at a particularly hard thrust. “O-ooh Liz please I-” she moaned.

The blonde bit her lip, holding back her own arousal, and leaned down, letting her lips trail along Samira’s cheek, and over to her ear. Her fingers thrust faster. “You’re such a good girl. Such a good obedient girl.” she whispered in her ear and grinned when Samira whimpered. “You look so beautiful like this. WeT and WanTon.” Elizabeth uttered and felt with delight as Samira clenched around her fingers.

“I am so close..” Samira groaned and ground her hips against Elizabeth’s fingers. “More.. god please!” She curled her fingers into the bedsheet to keep herself upright.

“Do you want another finger?” Elizabeth asked and stilled her hand. Samira’s eyes widened and she nodded immediately, whimpering at the loss. “Ask me nicely.”

“Elizabeth, please.” she swallowed against the hand on her throat and arched her back, needing some friction. “May I have- have another finger?” she asked with a shaky voice. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lip as she watched Elizabeth contemplate the request.

Then the blonde removed the two fingers and before Samira could make a noise of protest she plunged three fingers back inside her and delighted at the hitched moan. “Don’t be so impatient, Samira.” she tutted as she thrust her fingers steadily in and out.

“S-Sorry..” the raven-haired woman mumbled and bit her lip, thrusting back against her. “F-Fucckk…” she groaned out as her arms gave out. Elizabeth’s hand wrapped around her throat, gently squeezing and Samira grunted. Now the only thing holding her up was Elizabeth’s hand.

Elizabeth’s fingers fastened their pace as she felt Samira push back, her walls clenching around the fingers. “I know you are close, princess. After this long long week I think you deserve that orgasm, mh?” she mused, her arousal clearly visible in her voice. As she thrust deeper, angling her fingers just so, she squeezed Samira’s throat a little harder. “Come for me, Samira.”

The raven-haired woman groaned when the hand tightened and groaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her. “Liizzzzzz” she gasped loudly and her hips jerked back. The hold on her throat lessened and she fell onto her forearms, her arse up in the air.

Elizabeth smiled softly and pumped her fingers, helping her ride out the waves of the orgasm. Then she carefully removed her fingers and watched with delight as Samira panted, her hips still up. She kneeled next to the bed and gently brushed a few damp hair strands from Samira’s face. “Did I wear you out already?” she asked teasingly and chuckled when the other woman swatted for her arm.

“Get off...your clothes and I’ll show you how much I missed you!” she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“So you are making the orders now?” the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as she slowly unbuttoned the white blouse and pulled it off, exposing her white lace bra. In the corner of her eye, she saw Samira roll onto her back.

The raven-haired woman watched as Elizabeth removed her clothes but before she could get far, Samira grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on the bed. She climbed on top of her with a lazy grin and kissed her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second chapter for this one where Elizabeth gets her orgasm? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
